


The Good from the Bad

by Mother_Mercury



Series: The Good from the Bad [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Breaky - Freeform, Brian's married to a woman, Brians a bottom when it comes to John dont @ me, Coming Out, Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Freddie cheated on his wife, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Homophobia, John was in an abusive marriage, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Divorce, Rimming, Roger was married to a drug addict, everyones gay cos I said so, mentions of drug use, not super dark but just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Brian sat in his car that’s parked outside the rec center. He’s not entirely sure if he wants to go in and he has about 11 minutes before he has to decide. He picked the skin around his nails and bounced his leg up and down watching as the clock slowing made it’s way to 6:30. At 6:29, he finally built up enough courage to get out and make his way inside the building. It wasn’t his idea to go attend a male divorce support group but his one co-worker suggested it and said it helped him through his first divorce and the two that followed after that. So it couldn’t be the worst thing in the world. And he knew that cos the worst thing in the world had already happened to him.OrBrian attends a local divorced men support group and meets a bloke named John who happens to be the good thing missing from his life.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: The Good from the Bad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990135
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	The Good from the Bad

**Author's Note:**

> There is a serious lack of Breaky fics and that is not okay. Also missing are the Breaky fics where they don't hate each other at the start. So please enjoy my contribution. 
> 
> I'm not the best with tagging when it comes to a bit darker things so please let me know if I should add anything. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ Mother-mercury44

Brian sat in his car that’s parked outside the rec center. He’s not entirely sure if he wants to go in and he has about 11 minutes before he has to decide. He picked the skin around his nails and bounced his leg up and down watching as the clock slowing made it’s way to 6:30. At 6:29, he finally built up enough courage to get out and make his way inside the building.

It wasn’t his idea to go attend a male divorce support group but his one co-worker suggested it and said it helped him through his first divorce and the two that followed after that. So it couldn’t be the worst thing in the world. And he knew that cos the worst thing in the world had already happened to him.

*

Brian met Chrissie when his family had moved house for the 7th time, he was 16 years old. Brian’s family moved a lot and he had a rather hard time making friends and maintaining relationships. Always afraid of getting close to people and then having to move away once his father was relocated for work, again. When Chrissie knocked on his families door with a welcome basket, Brian knew he was royally screwed. Chrissie was his first friend he made in this new town and she quickly became his girlfriend. She would always remain his best friend. She introduced him to all her friends, who quickly became his friends. Brian learned that everyone knew everyone in this town and most importantly that everyone loved Chrissie.   
  
Side by side for the next two years and even decided on going to Uni together. Brian’s family adored her and Chrissie’s family thought Brian was a proper English gentleman. Things were perfect. Well they were until their second year of Uni when Brian received a phone call at midnight that there was a car wreck and neither of his parents survived. Brian didn’t know how we was supposed to get through it. He didn’t have siblings or any close relatives. There’s that one aunt in Ireland Brian met he was maybe seven, but that’s it. Chrissie’s family made it very clear he didn’t have to go through this alone and that he is a part of their family. And Chrissie never left his side, even if he did go a bit dark and twisty there for while. 

When they graduated at 22, Chrissie’s parents helped them get a house a few blocks away from them. This small town was the last place his parents moved too and really the only place that felt like home to him. Brian got a job at a local primary school while also working towards his PhD and Chrissie worked at the local hospital as a nurse. Brian loved their little life together, Chrissie was truly the greatest thing in his life. So it only felt right when he asked her father for his blessing and was down on one knee a week later. They married eight months later and the whole town showed up. Brian wasn’t surprised at all.

Brian and Chrissie were happy, genuinely happy.

At 24, Chrissie wanted a baby and Brian didn’t. He always wanted kids but they were young and Brian was working on his PhD. Chrissie was upset and Brian didn’t understand, he didn’t say no. He just said not right now. They fought for months over it and Brian couldn’t even focus on his course work. They sat down one day and Brian explained he wanted to be a present father and he can’t give his all while in school. Chrissie still pouted about wanting a baby and Brian gave in. Well sorta. That night in bed, Brian couldn’t get hard. He apologized to Chrissie over a hundred times and she kissed his lips and told him not worry. She said something about her putting too much pressure on him. And of course she would say something like that, Chrissie was perfect. They stopped trying for a baby after that and Brian was glad. 

As time went on, Brian found himself putting all his attention on school. He knew he was not putting Chrissie first and she always said she understood and said that the pay off would be amazing. Chrissie was still very much in love with Brian. She was genuinely happy in their marriage and gave 200% to it. While Brian found himself distancing himself from his wife over the years. He liked his wife and all but something didn’t feel right. It started off with him putting off sex by faking a stomach ache or saying he was too tired. He didn’t want to tell her it had to with the fact that Brian couldn’t get hard. Well hard when he was with her. He could hard wanking himself off in the bathroom when he was alone. He was aware Chrissie noticed but they both blamed it on his schooling.

Sex became less frequent and so did the simple things like cuddling and holding hands. Brian didn’t care but Chrissie very much cared.

“If you aren’t in love with me or are cheating on me, please tell me Bri! I love you but I can’t keep acting like something isn’t off with you,” Chrissie begged through tears one night.

“It’s not that, love. I’ll be finished with my PhD in 2 short months. Then we get our lives back,” Brian said unconvincingly.

“You’re 30th birthday is on Friday and we haven’t had actual penetrative sex since two days before your 28th. Is it me or is there something wrong with your cock?” Chrissie screamed.

Brian could feel the wall vibrating as she yelled. Brian was also sure that she was lying, he could’ve sworn they had sex recently but honestly he’s not sure. He stopped keeping tabs on their relationship around his 27th birthday. He knows he’s a piece of shit for clocking out of his marriage three years ago. He’s not even sure the last time he had feelings towards her or even said I love you and actually meant it. 

“It’s-”

“Brian Harold May if you blame school one more time I swear I’ll kick your arse. Just tell me,” Chrissie said, taking a step towards Brian. 

Brian didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to lie but he didn’t know what the truth was. He grabbed his coat and said he was leaving to go for a pint. He didn’t wait for a response. He left his crying wife alone in their house while he left to go to a pub. And the worst part was that Brian didn’t feel bad.

He wound up at a pub two towns over, not wanting to run into anyone from their small town. He had a pint and then had five more. He started talking to the bloke next to him and one thing led to another and he was having a heated make out session with him in the loo. Brian didn’t feel bad, he felt something else. He felt like he just discovered a new planet. Except it wasn’t a planet, it was his sexuality. Brian felt free and happy and a little bit on fire. They didn’t do more than kiss and a little dry humping and Brian was rock hard. 

He didn’t let it go any further and left the loo to go sleep in his car. When he came home the next morning, he decided to be honest with his wife.

“I kissed someone last night,” Brian choked out. Chrissie rightfully smacked him across the face. “It was a man named Michael. I’m gay.”

The next few hours passed by in a blur of Chrissie crying and hitting Brian. She eventually yelled at him to leave. Brian packed a small suitcase and booked a hotel room for the night. The next morning he went to leave for work and spray painted across his car were the words; poof, fairy, cheated, scumbag, and loser. Brian knew he deserved cheater. He tried to phone Chrissie and she didn’t answer. None of his friends would talk to him, he knew that would happen since they were Chrissie’s friends first. 

They were divorced 34 days later. She kept the house and Brian left town. Well partly chased out of town but he didn’t have plans of sticking around anyway. Brian was aware he deserved most of it, but it’s hard leaving the town he called home. He moved to London and started a new job and a new life. 

*

  
So that’s how he ended up at this divorce support group. He’s been in London now for a little over three months and hasn’t really done much besides settle into his new flat and adjust to his new job. A part of him is really only here so his co worker will get off his back and Brian can have some social interaction outside of work. 

Inside the room, Brian made himself a cup of coffee and took a seat in the circle. He noticed most of the men talked to each like they were friends and Brian felt very out of place. He was just about to leave when the meeting started.

“Alright lads, we have a new face in the crowd so let’s not scare him away. My name is Alan as you all know, let’s just go around real quick and say our names” Alan said in a very calm voice. Brian didn’t remember a single persons name. “And your name is?”

“Uh- Brian May,” Brian introduced himself. 

“Well we’re all glad you’re here. Now I must be honest, you are the first new face in months. Guess no one wants to know the joy of divorce,” Alan joked, a few blokes laughed and a couple rolled their eyes. “The way this works is simple; you share what you want. You can tell us your divorce story or you can tell us what you had for breakfast this morning. This is a safe space for whatever. And we’re all here for each other. Would you like to share something or I can get one these lovely lads to share something first?”

“I wouldn’t mind if someone went first,” Brian said, a voice higher than he normally speaks in. Damn nerves.

A guy named Drew spoke up, he went into grave detail about how he had an affair with a woman for three years before he got caught. His wife and him decided to try therapy and it worked, until she cheated on him. They divorced four months ago and Drew seemed emotionless. Another lad name David spoke about how his wife filed for a divorce after he developed a drug addiction. He’s been sober now for one month and has an NA meeting after this one. A few more blokes spoke and Brian finally had the courage to speak.

“I got divorced about four months ago and it was my fault. I fell out of love with her a very long time ago, we both knew it. But she stuck around cos she loved me still. She wanted kids and I wanted to finished my PhD. I left during a fight and snogged some guy in the loo of a pub,” Brian laughed. It was the first time he spoke about another than that night with Chrissie. He snogged some guy in the loo. Is he 30 or 16? “She kicked me out and rightfully turned the whole small town against me. I didn’t know I was gay until I kissed him and I felt more energy in that kiss than I did in 8 years of marriage and 14 years of being with her. We divorced and I moved to London about three months ago.”

He looked around the room and he was given reassuring smiles and nods. The man next to him put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Brian rubbed his face, not realizing his had a few tears coming out of his eyes. He wiped them quickly and apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize, everyone here has cried at one point or another. Do you wanna talk about what is making you cry? Is it the divorce settling in or feeling alone? Something else?” Alan spoke kindly, but not pitying the curly haired man.

“I haven’t spoken about this since that night and very briefly to my lawyer. My parents died 10 years ago and I don’t have any family. My friends were her friends and I moved here alone, I think it’s just like realizing that I’m starting my life over? It’s a fresh start but I just sorta feel alone.” Brian said letting out a breath.

The guy on his other side pulled him in for a quick side huge.

“You’re not alone, you have us! And we’re a great group to get stuck with,” A bloke said, his name might be Matt or it might be Jason. 

“That takes a lot of strength, you’re very brave. You can blame yourself for cheating all you want, but you cannot blame yourself for your sexuality. It’ll kill you and not help you move forward in your life,” Alan explained. “John, I hate to call you out but would you wanna share your story. I think it’ll help Brian.”

Brian watched as John’s eyes widen as he nodded yes. He green eyes and short fluffy hair were burned into Brian’s brain.

“My name is John and I’ve been divorced for about seven months, but we were separated before that. We married when I was 19 and now I’m divorced at 26. He was kind at first and then switch gears once I finished Uni and could earn my own money and didn’t rely on him for everything. Long story short, he verbally abused me daily and would threatened to hurt me all the time. I wanted to go out for a friends birthday and he threw me down the stairs and told me if I could get up I could go. Surprise! I couldn't,” John chuckled at his own expense. So did a few others, this must be his way of coping. “The abuse got worse but he still told me he loved me and I believed him. On my 25th birthday, he pushed me out of the car and I ended up in the hospital and he ended up jail for domestic abuse And now I’m divorced.”

Brian didn’t know how to respond or why Alan asked him to share that. Cos it didn’t help Brian at all, it made him feel stupid for crying over his own problems when John is smiling after his ex husband tried to kill him.

“And what do we say about this?” Alan said, cocking an eyebrow to John.

“I’m brave and strong. And getting thrown out of the car was not my fault” John said rolling his eyes.

John laughed along with most of the other blokes. Brian laughed for a second and it felt good laughing. Not at John’s expense but just at his demeanor.

“Lads, please! Don’t let Brian think this is a joke and that we don’t take our lives seriously,” Alan said playfully.

The rest of the meeting went fine, they talked about a concert someone recently went to and they talked about another lads new dog. The meeting was over and Brian found himself making another cup of crap coffee for his way home. He said goodbye to a few of the guys, acting like they were all best mates. And Brian had to admit it felt nice. He turned around to leave and was faced with John. 

“Don’t let the Alan scare you off with him getting all emotional and deep. We talk about divorce but we also talk about a lot of other things. One time we all talked about the first time our parents caught us wanking off. It’s weird but it’s fun here,” John said with a smile.

“I’ll be back next week, don’t worry. Uh thanks for sharing your story with me, I’m uhm- you didn’t deserve that.” Brain stammered, not trying to make John uncomfortable.

“Eh I moved on,” John said waiving his hand dismissively. “I’m in therapy and was in a domestic abuse support group. But domestic support groups are super sad, obviously they should be, but I like this group more.” 

Brian nodded and looked down at his coffee, not knowing what to say.

“I just wanted to say that nobody should be alone. I wanted to give you my number. In case you need someone to tell you what what places to avoid, where to get coffee from, or just someone to talk to. You know? Like a friend,” John said, filling the silence. 

Brian nodded and gave John his cell phone to punch in his number, he watched as the green eyed man call himself so he would have Brian’s number. He smile and gave Brian his phone back. 

“I’ll see you next week Brian. Please feel free to text or call if you need me,” John said squeezing his upper arm. Brian smiled at him and John went on his way with a final wave goodbye.

-

Brian had to admit that the divorce support group made him feel better, even if it sounds cheesy. He begrudgingly admitted to his co worker that he liked it and they even bonded for a hot minute over their divorces then slowly moving into them gossiping like school children about their boss who insisted on wearing a rather deep v-neck. It felt good to have a laugh with him. The rest of his week and weekend went well too. He went for a walk around his neighborhood for the first time and even stopped at a farmers market to pick up some fresh vegetables.

For the first time since he moved, Brian had a good feeling about starting over.

Wednesday was approaching and Brian found himself looking forward to his next meeting. He had this desire to text John but he wasn’t sure what to say. John gave gave him his number as a friend and Brian’s isn’t quite sure what to text the man. Brian’s never been one to initiate conversation with friends, all his friends were Chrissie’s friends. 

But thankfully he didn’t have to worry about that, John texted him Wednesday afternoon, about an hour before their meeting. 

_John: Hey, Bri! Just seeing if you’re still coming today, I’m stopping for coffee before. Let me know your order! :) And don’t tell me no thanks, that coffee at group is god awful._

**Brian: I’ll be there don’t worry. A regular coffee, cream only. Thanks John! You’re right the coffee is pure shit lol.**

_John: No problem, see you soon :)_

Brian found himself smiling like a goof after their exchange. John is treating him so kindly and Brian can’t help but wonder if it is genuine or maybe a rite of passage that John does for all the new faces. Whether it’s the former or the latter, Brian doesn’t care. He’s just glad he has a friend.

-

Brian showed up to the meeting and found John already seated in the circle holding two cups of coffee. John flashed him a smile while holding up his coffee and Brian nearly jogged over.

“Thanks John, let me know how much. I have cash in my car,” Brian said taking his coffee and a seat.

“Don’t worry about it. You can get next weeks coffee,” John said nudging Brian.

The meeting started and Alan joked that Brian clearly doesn’t scare easily since he came back. No new faces showed up so they went about their business. Some bloke updated the group on his custody battle. Courts been dragged on for months now and he’s fighting for 50/50 custody of his kids. He only stopped for a moment to let out a mix of a groan and a sob. Every offered a bit of hope and he hugged another bloke who recently went through the same thing, his battle not ending in his favor.

David talked about how a friend of his nearly overdosed over the weekend and he found himself almost meeting his old dealer for a hit of smack. Everyone waited patiently for Davids confirmation that he didn’t take any drugs and when he confirmed he didn’t every gave him a smile and nod. A few blokes said they were proud of how strong and brave he is. 

“Brian, I hate to keep calling you out but you are our the newest face and the freshest from divorce. How have things been in the last week?” Alan asked kindly.

“Pretty good. I’ve bonded with a co worker of mine and have actually left my flat besides going to work. It’s been going good,” Brian stated. “I was actually looking forward to today's meeting.”

“That’s good to hear! Anyone else have anything to add?” Alan asked the room.

Brian could see John’s leg bouncing up and down rather fast. The younger man let out a sigh and cleared his throat before speaking to the group.

“My ex husband, whose is fucking jail mind you, talked to his lawyer and had my car taken away. He bought it for me as a graduation gift and the fucking law allowed it. He took everything from and I asked for nothing in the divorce. I didn’t ask for a single pound. All I wanted was a divorce and a restraining order in case he ever gets out,” John nearly shouted. His voice is filled with rage and his hands were clenched in a fist. “I bloody hate him. We had a shared bank account cos I was an idiot, and he drained it to use for his legal fees before he went to jail. How is it that this fucking WANKER is still ruining my life?”

Brian only met the man once and all he wanted to do was pull him in for a hug. One of those tight ones when you squeeze the other person so tight just in case they might float away from you. Instead, he put a comforting hand on John’s shoulder. John gave him a weak smile, his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

“Hopefully someone beats the shit out of him in jail,” A lad chimed in, clearly trying to ease the tension. “Or I’ll get arrested and go to jail just to kick his fucking arse to a pulp.”

John let out a snort followed by a belly laugh. “Thanks mate. I’m not crying cos I’m sad I’m crying cos I’m frustrated and want to punch him in the face or a bloody wall.”

“Let’s storm the prison and jump him,” another lad added.

“I hate when things get serious for too long here. Let’s talk about something else please?” John asked quickly.

Some lad went on about a hook up he had over the weekend and the girl had glow in the dark condoms. Which led to a discussion about different types of condoms and which ones are the best and the worst. Brian found himself laughing harder than he has in years and finding out more about condoms in one night than he has in the last 30 years. The meeting came to an end and Brian found himself wishing it went on a little longer.

Brian was getting his coat on as he watched John check his phone and let out a sigh.

“Everything alright?” Brian asked.

“Eh sorta. I missed the bus and don’t feel like waiting another 40 minutes. I hate to be a bother but would mind giving me a ride to the tube station? I’ll throw you some cash for gas,” John asked Brian hesitantly. 

“Oh no problem, John. Don’t worry about gas money and I can just give you a ride home.” Brian said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Brian. I’ll get the coffee’s next week and maybe even some biscuits,” John smirked.

John’s flat wasn’t far from Brian’s, maybe 15 minutes away from his. Brian can’t help but wonder how long it would have taken him if he took the tube. They made brief small talk about Brian’s car, John takes interest in cars and asked Brian questions he didn’t know the answer to. They talked about Brian’s job as professor at a University. John told him how he lost his job at a factory when he was in the hospital and is now working at a small electronics store near by. Brian tried not get emotional every time John spoke but it was rather hard. He had to listen to a man talk about how life shits on him every chance it has and how he just shrugs his shoulders and gives a half smile. Brian doesn’t pity the man at all, he’s astounded by how damn strong the lad is.

Once Brian pulled up to his flat, John didn’t get out right away. He stared out the window, not saying anything.

“I just need a moment before I go in, I can’t deal with my flatmate and his boyfriend right now. They’ll make a big deal,” John said, his voice shaking. 

“A big deal out of what?” Brian asked picking at his nails.

John turned to face him, his face wet with tears. John quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. “A big deal out of my poor excuse for a life right now. My roommate will go over the top trying to make me feel better and his boyfriend will try to go out and buy me a car on his shit salary,” John explained, choking on the words as they came out. “I’m sorry I’m causing a bloody scene, you don’t deserve this.”

John reached for the door handle and Brian reach over and stopped him. John slightly flinched at Brian’s actions. Brian forgot he’s a domestic abuse survivor and he probably shouldn’t have done that.

“I’m sorry John, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I don’t mind if you need a moment. A person who didn’t go through what you went through also has over whelming days and needs a moment. You don’t have to have it together every single moment, you’re only human. Take a moment. Take a dozen moments a day,” Brian said calmly, looking directly at John. 

John stared intensely at Brian and the older man couldn't make out his expression. It wasn’t until John reach over the seat to pull Brian in for a hug he knew he was in the clear. It was an awkward angle, the gear shift was pressed into Brian’s side and his neck was cocked weird. He didn’t mind it at all. Not when John squeezed him so tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. He ran a soothing hand on the top on John’s back, just cos it felt right. They stayed like that for a few minutes until John had stopped crying. 

“Fuck, thanks mate. I needed that,” John said smiling as he wiped away the tears on his face. “I’ve cried more today than I have in like eight months.” 

“I cried my first two weeks in London. Nothing like a good break down to, just to get it all out. You need more time?” Brian asked, not trying to make it seem like he’s pushing the younger man out of his car. “I’ll sit here all night if you need it.”

“I’m good now, thank you again.”

“When I was a kid, we moved a lot and it always made me emotional. Having to move house, leave friends, and change schools. The first night in a place was always the roughest for me and I’d cry. My mum used to make me my favorite comfort food; cheese on toast. Don’t know if you ever had it but it tastes the best after a cry.” Brian said laughing, not realizing how childish the whole thing sounded.

“Never hand it, but I think I will tonight,” John said smiling before exiting the car and heading up to this flat. 

Brian watched him disappear into the building before pulling away. He cried on his way home. He cried about how vulnerable and small John looked today. He cried about missing his parents, especially his mum. He cried just to cry. He pulled up to his flat and immediately started the kettle. He started to make himself cheese on toast, just like his mother did for him after a good cry. He settled down at the table after an exhausting afternoon to enjoy his little meal. He was scrolling through some article on his phone when he received a text from John. 

It was a picture of John’s table with a plate of cheese on toast and a cuppa next to it. A text came attached to the picture.

_John: Not sure if it is just a good meal or it really does taste bloody amazing after a cry! :)_

**Brian smiled and took a picture that was nearly identical to John’s and sent it to him.**

_John: Did you have a good cry or just looking for a good meal?_

**Brian: A little bit of both, lol.**

They talked for a bit the rest of the night, exchanging recipes and updating each other on what movie they were watching on cable. Finally around midnight Brian had told John he was wrecked and going to sleep. They exchanged good night messages and Brian went to sleep feeling rather pleased with his day. 

-

The next three weeks Brian and John continued to chat via text quite often and Brian pick up and dropped John off on Wednesday for their group meeting. John didn’t have the means to get a car right now and Brian assured him that he’ll help him with rides whenever he needs them. They would chat all week and weekend about everything and anything. Like they’ve been friends for a life time and Brian loved it. They opened up to each other about their personal feelings and hardships. Brian explained how weird it feels starting over with no family and John told him he could relate except he has his flatmate and his boyfriend their for him. And John mentioned how him and Brian are now friends and there for each other. Brian agreed with him.

On Wednesdays, Brian would pick up John right after work and they would go pick up coffee together. After the meeting, Brian would drop him off and they’d chat in the car for a good 20 minutes. John said that it’s his favorite part of the week and Brian said it’s his too. Brian found himself loving how fast and natural their friendship came. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach every time John laughed. Something about the little gap in his teeth and the crinkles by his perfect green eyes made his whole body go numb. John is truly a beautiful person, inside and out.

He knows he shouldn’t feel this way about John. John’s been through a lot and is probably not looking for a relationship anytime soon. He doesn’t want to do anything that can damage the friendship he has with John. 

On Friday, Brian came home from work in a rather good mood. He and John have been texting all day and Brian didn’t want to text anymore. He wanted to hang out with him in person. He didn’t want to come on too strong or weird so he’s been holding off doing so. But John had said in passing they should hit up this pub nearby that really good food according to John. So he went for it.

**Brian: You busy tonight? I’m in a rare mood where I want to go out for a few pints.**

_John: Ah shit, tonight's no good. I promised my flatmate I’d stay in with him and his boyfriend and play scrabble. We’ve have this competition going on for weeks now and we’re playing the title tonight, lol._

**Brian: It’s fine, have a good night!**

_John: Come by, you can be my partner. The two are partners and always cheat, drives me mad. Would love to have a professor on my side. We can put the cheaters in their place._

**Brian: You sure they won’t mind?**

_John: They actually really want to meet you. Just bring whatever you want to drink and be here by 7. :)_

**Brian: kk, see you soon!**

Brian threw his phone on his bed and jumped in the shower. He wanted to look his best, he put on a pair of black jeans and his favorite Jimi Hendrix shirt. He stopped by a local shop and picked up his beer, some crisps and dips, and a few other snack items. He was bouncing in his seat the whole way over. He and John have never had a proper hangout and he’s excited to meet the mysterious flatmate and boyfriend. John has never given much details about them, he assumed they weren’t close. But apparently he was wrong. 

Brian texted John he was here and John met him downstairs, helping him bring in the bags he brought.

“Jesus Bri, you didn’t have to go grocery shopping. Me and the boys will throw in some cash for everything,” John said struggling with the bags. 

“It’s nothing. Just some snacks, beer, and a bottle of vodka. I don’t know what your flatmates drinks but I figure vodka was the safest one to pick,” Brian said smiling.

“Oh Fred’s gonna love you,” John said as they walked through the front door.

His flat was very cozy and colorful. Band posters on the wall, a vintage record player sat on the end table, and Brian could see at least three cats. They had a cheetah printed couch that did not fit in with the rest of the decor. Brian thought it looked nice but he definitely knew this was not John’s doing.

Brian and John empty the bags and cracked open a beer each. 

“Nice place,” Brian said nervously chugging his beer.

“It’s Freddie’s place, I moved in here about six months ago. Freddie has an acquired taste in decor and furniture, “John explained. “So does his boyfriend Roger.”

“What about me?” A voice chimed down the hall.

Brian assumed it was Roger. Roger appeared wearing a jumper that Brian knew belonged to John and a pair of trousers that were too tight. Following behind Roger was a dark haired man that Brain could only assume is Freddie. John did the introductions and everyone settled in the living room. Roger and Freddie sat on the love seat rather close, intertwining their fingers. Brian took a seat on the floor near John, not too close though.

“John told me were playing scrabble,” Brian said gesturing the empty table. 

“Oh we canceled that the second John told us you were coming by to hang out. And oh Brian I love that shirt. Gonna have to call you Brimi.” Freddie said with a big toothy grin.  
  
Brian’s face flushed.

“Yeah we’ve all been dying to meet John’s new friend. It funny cos our Deaky boy always gave us shit for dating two months after meeting in the divorce support group,” Roger said tossing a pillow at John. 

“We’re just friends you arse,” John said shooting the two men on the couch a look.

Brain felt a little embarrassed for thinking that John might have invited him over for date tonight. 

“He never told me you guys were from that group too. He really never even told me your names,” Brian said with a laugh, realizing he knew nothing about the men in front of him.

Freddie took it upon himself to share his story. How he was married to a woman named Mary for five years, he was cheating on her with random men for the last two years. He explained how he felt horrible but also felt free with those men. Brian quickly chimed in that he understood how that felt the same way. Freddie’s ex wife filed for a divorce and Freddie ended up at the divorce support group. Mainly looking for men to hook up with.

“I liked to have a good time and figured a bunch of lonely post divorce men was just a garden of fruit for me.” Freddie said and Roger hit him upside the head. “But not anymore, I have my Roggie.”

Roger briefly explained his ex husband was a drug addict who tried to get Roger into smack. He never showed affection to Roger unless he was sober, which was rare. That sent Roger into a downward spiral of drinking. He cleared Roger’s bank account, sold most of their furniture, and even tried to offer his drug dealer a night with Roger in exchange for smack. But the breaking point was when his ex husband drove Roger’s car and wrapped it around a role. He was on pills and piss drunk. He didn’t die, a few broken bones and bruises. Roger had a concussion but cared more about the loss of his car. He filed for a divorce once he got out of the hospital.

“Freddie and I started dating a few months after meeting in the group. Deaky was not happy with us,” Roger snorted. “Thought we were moving on too fast.”

“I care about you both and don’t want either of you to get hurt, sorry!” John jokingly threw his hands up. “Now are we done? This is not a divorced men of London meeting.”

“Piss off Deaky,” Freddie joked. “Brimi doesn’t mind it!”

Brian playfully rolled his eyes, knocking back the rest of his beer.

The four of them sat in the living room drinking and joking around. Brian opened up more to them, giving them a brief run down on his life. His story wasn’t as dramatic as Freddie’s or dark as John and Roger’s. But the lads never made him feel like he couldn’t have his own feelings about his divorce. A few beers later, Brian felt like he’s known the three lads for the last ten years. Freddie made a joke that it would absolutely hilarious if his ex wife and Brian’s ex wife ended up lovers. 

“Don’t know about that about that Fred,” Brian started, nervously peeling the label off his beer bottle. “Honestly my ex and the entire small town had a bigger problem with me being gay than me cheating on my wife.”

“I can’t believe people still behave this way in 2019. Absolutely ridiculous,” Roger said slamming his beer.

“I stayed at hotel after I told her and the next morning a few people vandalized my car. Writing poof and fairy across it in spray paint. I didn’t have time before work to do anything about it so I went to work with those terrible things on it. I worked at a primary school and they sent me home that day, well back to my hotel. Cos they said it was inappropriate for small children to see,” Brian embarrassingly explained. He never spoke about this at a meeting or even to John. “Then they fired me for some made up reason but it was really cos I’m gay and they didn’t want a gay bloke teaching children” 

Brian hadn’t realized he was rambling until he finally stopped talking. He looked at the three men in front of him who weren’t responding. Brian curses himself for forever being the awkward lad in every group of friends he’s been in. Which is really only like three groups but still.

Freddie moved from the couch and sat down in front of Brian.

“That is fucking terrible what they did. You did not deserve that Brimi,” He said before pulling Brian in for a crushing hug. “But things happen for a reason and now you have us.”

Brian hugged the dark haired man back. He felt Roger and John joining them right after. Brian didn’t bother trying to hold back his tears, neither did any of the other boys. They sat their in the group hug all crying. When they finally releasing each other and wiped their tears away, Brian started laughing. He wasn’t sure why he laughed but it felt right. John, Roger, and Freddie joined him in laughing. What started off as a chuckle turned into a full on belly laughing session. John was holding his stomach at one point and Roger started crying again but from laughing this time.

Eventually they settled down and the room with filled with heavy breathing. Brian caught John staring at him, he gave him a smile and John smiled back. He wasn’t counting but he’s sure they stayed like that for at least a minute.

“John told us about you, not much though. He did mention that you moved here alone. You’ll never be alone Brimi. You have me, John, and Roger. And we have you,” Freddie said. “We like a little family of misfits.”

Brian smiled at that. He’s been searching for the perfect family, like the one with him and his parents. But now he realizes that this family of misfits is better than any picture perfect family on the telly. 

It was way past midnight when Roger and Freddie trailed off to bed, leaving Brian and John alone in the living room.

“Mind if I crash here? I’m too pissed to drive home,” Brian said, a slight slur in his words. 

“Oh I wasn’t letting you out that door, trust me. Come with me to get some pajamas,” John said getting up from his spot on the floor. 

Brian followed John to his room and watched as John picked out pajamas that will fit him best. Brian looked around John’s room, it was slightly bare with only a few pictures of him, Freddie, and Roger and a single Doctor Who poster. Brian didn’t have to ask, he knew he probably didn’t get to take anything that belong to him. 

John handed him a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt to sleep in. “Bathrooms the door to the right down the hall,” John explained. “I gotta find something for me.”

Brian bumped into Freddie who was walking out of the bathroom. Freddie pulled Brian in for a whisper.

“Please don’t hurt him,” Freddie whispered.

Brian looked at him confused on what the other man meant. Did Freddie think he was capable of hurting John emotionally? Did he mean physically? Does that mean John fancies him? Before he could reassure Freddie of anything, John came out of the bedroom.

“Oi Freddie, let the man change.” John joked.

Brian quickly changed and was only met with John in the hallway. He led them to his room, saying how Freddie’s room is right off the living room and he doesn’t want to keep the other two up from their talking. But Brian could hear the moans coming from their room and figured that must the real reason.

John plopped down on his bed, taking a swig from the bottle before passing it to Brian. Brian happily accepted and joined him on the bed. There was a comfortable distance between the two of them as they chatted about the night, John apologized on Freddie and Roger’s behalf in case they offended him. Brian let out a small chuckle and reassured John that everything was fine. Brian didn’t have to tell John that this was without a doubt the nicest night he’s had in years. John knew that without Brian having to say it, he’s sure.

Something about the whole night and ending it in John’s bed reminded him of being a child, without the drinking and talking about divorce problems. Brian and John were nearly finished with the bottle when they both laid down on top of the blanket. A soothing silence filled the air as they stared at the ceiling. 

“How come you never told me about what happened with your car and job?” John asked.

“I honestly forgot about all that, tried to block it out. It’s sorta embarrassing,” Brian admitted. “And humiliating.”

John let out a soft ‘ _oh_ ’ and didn’t say anything else. Brian rolled over to face John who was still looking at the ceiling. There wasn’t much light besides a small desk lamp in the corner and the glow from the moon. The light hit John perfectly, making him look like even more beautiful. Brian let out a slightly loud dreamy sigh. John rolled over to face Brian and let out a sorta dreamy sigh.

“What are you thinking about?” John asked cocking an eyebrow.

Brian couldn’t tell John that he’s thinking about how beautiful he is or how kind his soul is. Shit, maybe he shouldn’t have been staring.

“Can I ask you something kinda personal?” Brian asked quickly and quietly.

John nodded yes and scooted just a tad bit closer. Brian could fell his breath on him and feel the heat radiating from John’s body. His body tingled at their closeness. 

“I know you say your over it but are you really?”

“I am. Don’t get me wrong I fucking hate him and sometimes myself for being so stupid. I still have bad days and need to cry on your shoulder. Or freak out if someone screams to loud or I hear a loud bang. But I am over it, now is just the fun part of dealing with the aftermath. I have Freddie and Roger who help me a ton. Going to group meetings eases the pain,” John said, inching closer to Brian. “And more importantly I have you.”

“Sorry I’m not a better prize for going through all that shit,” Brian joked. “I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m glad I met you too. And you’re the best prize I could ever have,” John said smiling. 

John closed his eyes for a second and Brian thought he might be going to sleep.

“Brian, do you think that-” 

“Why are you squeezing your eyes shut?” Brian said with a confused chuckle.

John started laughing with him and in between laughs he asked Brian to close his eyes too. Brian did what John asked and waited for John to continue. 

“Do you think Freddie is right? That things happen for a reason,” John asked.

Brian let out a soft _yes_.

John went into the butterfly effect and spoke about how he thinks it very real. That if he didn’t leave home at 18 after a fight with his parents, he would have never met his ex husband at a party. He would have never gotten married young to have someone take care of him financially. And he would have never ended up in an abusive marriage, coming close to death three different times. Then he would have never met Freddie and Roger and Brian.

“I mean it’s a pure shit price to pay. Like I had to suffer for years to end up this happy but I’d do it all again if it meant I could end up right here, right now. I never thought things would get better. But here I am,” John said, his voice trembling slightly.

  
Brian opened his eyes and could see a few tears spilling out of John’s closed eyes. Brian reach across and wiped them away with his thumb. John’s body tensed up at the initial touch, then John opened his eyes and leaned into Brian’s soft touch. He had John’s face cupped in his hands and all Brian wanted to do is take away John’s pain. Erase all the bad memories and replace them with good ones. John deserves nothing but the good stuff in life. 

Brian watched as John leaned in closer, Brian tried to steady his own heart rate as the younger mans lips nearly brushed over his own.

“Bri, I really fucking fancy you. And that scares the shit out of me,” John admitted.

“That might be the liquor talking John,” Brian explained with a small chuckle, not wanting to take advantage if John’s drunk.

“Eh the liquor is just helping me tell you this,” John answered.

Brian kept playing John’s words in his head. Brian was in a bit of disbelief that he’s hearing them now. The words he’s been hoping he’d hear since he first locked eyes with John. He’s quite sure he’ll wake up any moment and this will all have been some sort of weird fever dream. He wants to tell John he’s had this big dumb crush on him since forever. That he admires everything about him and fancies him too. That all of this scares the shit out of him too. Having genuine feelings for a person for the first time in a long time is making him dizzy. He’s terrified of accidentally hurting John or not being good enough for him. Brian’s only experience with men in any sense started and end with that guy in the loo. 

But as always, Brian can’t find the words. And even if he did, he probably couldn’t get them out. He didn’t have to say anything anyways, him and John seemed to just get each other without having to say anything.

“Can I kiss you? Please,” John asked, his breathing picking up. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Brian didn’t answer him. 

Instead, he slowly pressed his lips to John’s. He was still cupping John’s face and ran his thumb across the younger mans cheek. John pressed one if his hands on the back of Brian’s neck. It was a soft and simple kiss, lasted only a few seconds.

Brian pulled away, stars in his eyes like it was his first kiss all over again. He looked at John who he could only assume felt the same way. The younger man smiled at him before pulling him in again. It was more sensual the second time around. Brian parted his lips, allowing John to slide to tongue in. He let John take control, Brian’s always hated being the one to take the lead. He moaned into John’s mouth when John swirled their tongues together. He let his hands trail down John’s chest and his side. They tried to move closer to each other, which was impossible at this point since they were nearly plastered to each other. John nipped at Brian’s bottom lip and pressed a chaste kiss before pulling away.

Brian smiled at John, he felt electricity radiating through his body.

“Are you gonna say something? I’ve never seen you so quiet,” John said smiling back.

“I really liked that,” Brian said low voice. “And I really like you, really fucking like you.”

John rubbed circles into Brian’s hip. “You don’t scare me, Brian. From my experiences, when good things happen bad things follow. If my ex bought me something or let me go out with my friends, I’d get beat with a pan. I’m always waiting for the other shoe to drop. And you’re a good thing, like the best thing that’s happened to me. Something this good is going to follow with something really bad and I can’t do it. I don’t want to hurt anymore.” John said firmly, like he’s proving a point.

“He can’t hurt you anymore,” Brian said kissing John’s lips once. “I’m not going to hurt you, ever.”

John turned away from Brian. Just as Brian was nervous he did something wrong, John reached behind to pull Brian’s arm over him. He snuggled up perfectly behind him, thanking the universe the situation a few minutes ago was too emotional for him to get hard. Especially now that his crotch his pressed firmly against John’s bum. Brian wrapped his arm tightly around John, afraid that the man might float away. He clasped his hand with John’s, running his thumb across the green eyed mans hand. He nuzzled his head against John’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to it before closing his eyes.

Brian woke up the next morning alone in John’s bed. He wasn’t sure where John went, or what time is. He is sure that this hangover is probably gonna stick around all day and that him and John admitted their feelings to each other. And there were lots of small kisses. He smiled at the memories of last night, touching his lip where John had nibbled on it. He didn’t care if he was acting like a teenager, he’s really fucking happy.

The bedroom door opened and Brian was greeted with John holding two cups of coffee, wearing his work uniform. He placed them on the bedside locker and sat down on the edge of the bed facing the older man.

“Good morning sleepy head,” John smirked, Brian raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s nearly ten, you can stay here but I have work soon.”

Brian sat up to have a sip of his coffee before setting it back down. “I have about three weeks of papers to grade, I should head home. I’ll drive you to work.”

Brian knows they were both a bit drunk yesterday, he just hopes that John doesn’t regret it or worse forgot that it happened. Brian knows he’s in his head and if he stays there long enough John will answer his thoughts anyways. So maybe he’ll just wait it out. 

John leaned over to cup Brian’s face before kissing him. Now that Brian is sober, this kiss is even more electrifying than last night. Brian placed his hands on John’s waist, hoping that John didn’t mind the taste of his morning breath mixed with coffee breath. Brian pulled away resting his forehead against John’s.

“Thank you,” John said softly.

“Just a ride John. You can keep paying me in kisses,” Brian said playfully. “I quite like kissing you.”

John flicked Brian’s nose. “Oblivious thank you for the ride but I meant more for last night. It wasn’t a liquor fueled confession, it’s something I’ve been wanting to do but I honestly didn’t know if you felt the same way.” John explained. “I don’t want to pressure you but I just want to know what were doing. Cos we can take it slow but I’d really like it if you would want to be my boyfriend.” 

“Well I’d quite like that too, very much actually,” Brian answered.

John helped him out of bed and Brian changed back into his clothes. Brian couldn’t help but notice John’s eyes on him while he changed. He liked it. Brian liked that as he walked by John to grab his phone he put his hand on the small of John’s back. The way the two of them have been acting the last few weeks was just short of acting like boyfriends. The only thing missing was the kisses, the lingering eyes, and the longer touches. John held his hand through the flat, down the stairs, and only let go when Brian opened the car door for him. 

The car ride was only 10 minutes but Brian could feel John’s eyes on him the whole time. John talked about his boss who is a complete wanker while never letting go of Brian’s hand. When they pulled up to the store, John gave him a big sloppy kiss. He let himself out of the car but leaned down to speak to Brian through the window.

“I’m off at 6 if you-”

“I’ll be here at 6. Do you want to come by my place and I can cook us dinner?” Brian asked.

“Yes,” John answered with stars in his eyes. Before turning around to head into the shop.

Brian pulled away, his heart beating out of his chest.

-

  
1 month later and John still held onto his hand every chance he got.

Brian and John went to two more meetings together before they said goodbye to the group. Exchanging numbers and promising to keep in touch with a few of the blokes. Alan wished them luck and told them they are always welcomed here. They spent the last month completely attached at the hip. Spending every moment getting to know every little detail about each other. Brian couldn’t be happier and the smile John has plastered on his face told Brian he feels the same way. 

Of course things haven’t been easy, both men have their obvious hang ups. Brian constantly feels like he’s not good enough for John. Brian’s never been with a man before and his marriage was emotionless for the last three years. Brian asked if they could wait a hot minute before having sex, reassuring John that he was just nervous and it had nothing to do with him. And even though Brian is so damn happy with John, he still struggles to balance work and his relationship. He’s gotten better but still has some work to do.

Brian knows things won’t always be easy with John. Brian knows not to make anything aggressive sudden movements, do anything resembling manhandling, or yell if he’s angry at anything or anyone. While Brian does his best, he’s not always mindful of John. Like when he spilled his coffee all over the papers he was grading and screamed ‘Fuck’ in a rather loud voice. John dropped his cuppa on the ground and froze. Brian spent the next 20 minutes apologizing and comforting the younger man. 

Their biggest problem happened the first time they did anything sexual or at least tried to. Brian was stripped down to his briefs but John still had his shirt on. When Brian went to remove John’s shirt, he was stopped by John clasping his wrist. It was then John explained he had a few scars from his ex and didn’t want Brian to be disgusted by them. After Brian promising not to be disgusted, John finally removed his shirt. A few scars was defiantly an understatement. Brian deeply kissed John before spending the rest of the evening placing kisses on his scars while telling him he’s beautiful. John cried happy tears that night. 

After that night, John had no problem getting naked in front of his boyfriend. Exchanging hand jobs and blowjobs multiple times a day, quickly finding out that John is very much gifted in both departments. John has been helping Brian out without making him feel he’s inexperienced. Which technically he is but John never made him Even after he gagged and spat up after his first attempting at swallowing. John told him stories of his first time doing stuff with another guy. The stories being even just a tad bit clumsier since he was only 15 and both parties had no experience.

  
Brian’s gotten better and more confident in the bedroom and John hasn’t asked him about sex since they first talked about it. And while Brian wanted to wait at first, it’s now been a month and he needs sex. They have gotten as far as fingering each other and eat each other out. Brian found himself very found of both, his favorite being having John’s fingers in him. They way his long fingers fill him up perfectly. John telling him how perfect he looks with his back arched off the bed while grinding down for more. Of course Brian is grinding down for more, he just hoped John would get the hint. 

John had three fingers buried in Brian, repeatedly hitting his prostate. He knew it wasn’t going to end in sex unless he told John he’s ready. He wanted to approach the subject but he, as always, couldn’t find the words. Maybe cos all he could manage to get out between moans is ‘fuck, john’ and ‘please’.

John hovered over Brian, kissing each other like the universe depended on it. Brian had eaten John out not 10 minutes ago and John licked into his mouth moaning at the taste of himself. It took a while for Brian to truly believe John that he didn’t mind kissing him after going down on each other. And John’s moans were just a constant reassurance he didn’t mind.

“Bri,” John moaned after breaking the kiss. “What do you want?”

Brian let out a loud moan as John punched straight into his prostate. John caught on very early into their relationship that Brian will hold off on saying things cos he knows John will say them for him. He started making Brian make his own decisions and say what he wants. Driving Brian absolutely mad.

“I want you to fuck me. Please John,” Brian begged, staring up at green eyes.

John withdrew his fingers before he straddled Brian’s hips. “Are you sure Bri? I don’t want to do it if your not ready, you know I love fingering you.” Brian nodded aggressively. “You can top if you want, I don’t mind either way honestly. And it’ll probably be easier if you top your first time.”

Brian let out an exhausted groan. “John, I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me, no I need you inside me.” Brian knew he looks like right mess, covered in sweat and bucking up against John for friction

John smiled and reached over to the nightstand to grab a condom and the bottle of lube. He rolled the condom on, applied more lube, before settling between Brian’s legs again. John gestured for Brian to wrap his leg’s around him and John lined himself up against Brian’s entrance.

“I’m gonna go slow, make you feel good. Tell me if you want to stop,” John explained, rubbing Brian’s leg with his free hand. “Ready?”

  
Brian nodded and gripped one hand on John’s forearm and the other one grabbing a fistful of sheet when John pushed himself into Brian’s tight heat. He knew the younger man was going slow to let him get used to the stretch. It was odd feeling but also a really good feeling. John’s thick cock filling him up every time he pushed in just a tad deeper. It was until John was fully settled in that Brian let out a deep breath.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Brian moaned, trying to catch his breath. 

John tried not to chuckle. “You have to breathe love. You okay? How do you feel?”

“Feel fucking full, Christ. We should’ve been doing this from the start,” Brian said, arching his back and pulling John in for a kiss. “You can move, please move.”

John pulled out halfway before pushing back in. He started a painfully slow rhythm, never pulling out all the way. “ _Fuck, Bri._ You feel fucking amazing, so tight around me. Doing so well.”

“Harder, _please_.”

That is it took for John to pick up his pace and start pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. It took a few thrusts to find his prostate and when he did Brian nearly folded in half. He let out a moan that bounced off the walls. John had one arm holding his leg up just a bit higher to get a better angle and the other one planted next to his head. Allowing them to be as close as they could be, swallowing each other moans.

“Not gonna last long,” John said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. John took Brian’s cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “So prefect Bri. I swear you were made to take my cock.”

Brian let out a choked sobbed. Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed with his emotions. He never felt this way about someone. He never felt so cared for by another person. He never thought sex could feel this good.

“Gonna come,” Brian whined, shooting his load into John’s hand and across their chests. John came moments later.

Once they both came down from their orgasms, John pulled out and gave Brian a quick kiss before getting a damp cloth to clean them up. John jumped back into bed, taking Brian into his arms.

“Was it good? Cos it was fucking amazing for me,” John said, kissing the top of his head. “The best sex I’ve ever had, fucking amazing.”

Brian wasn’t aware he was crying until John forced him to look at him. 

  
“Did I hurt you? Are you sore? Bri, you gotta talk to me. Please,” John begged, wiping the older mans tears away. 

“No, nothing like that. It was fucking amazing,” Brian said sitting up to face his boyfriend. “I love you. I love you so much. And I’m sorry if this is too soon or whatever but I love you John.”

John pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank god, I’ve been wanting to say it for weeks now. I’m in love with you Brian. I love you so much. So fucking much.”

Brian eventually stopped crying and snuggled back up to John, tracing over a rather large scar on his boyfriends chest. He pressed a kiss to it before closing his eyes. Brian has to hold back his anger every time he see’s one of his boyfriends scars. He wants to kill his ex husband for ever laying a hand this beautiful man. He doesn’t understand how someone could hurt John. John who arguably the sweetest man he’s ever met. Like a god damn angel on Earth. So to suppress his anger, Brian kisses the scars. A silent way to let John know that he will never hurt him.

“That scar is from the when he pushed me out of the car,” John said almost sounding embarrassed. “That’s why it’s still large and puffy, it’s the freshest one.”

Brian traced over the scar with his hand. “I’m sorry love.”

“Don’t be. That was the last time he hurt me and it led me to you,” John said, voice filled with pride. John took Brian’s hand in his own. “You are the good thing that came from that very awful thing. And I’m never letting you go.”

Brian squeezed his hand with John’s, never wanting to let go either. Not that he had to tell John that, John already knew.


End file.
